Veronica Mars Season Four
by jessica729
Summary: If VM had not been canceled, this is what I would have wanted to see happen in Season Four…
1. Chapter 1

This is not told in traditional story-format; it's more like an outline of the whole season as it would appear on TV. I plan to add character storylines for all the main characters, several mysteries-of-the week, and two major mysteries (similar to the format used in Season Three). I know it's different but I hope you enjoy it!

**Veronica Mars – Season Four**

**Characters**

**Main Characters Returning from Last Season (In Opening Credits)**

**Veronica**

**Logan **

**Keith**

**Mac**

**Dick**

**Wallace**

**Weevil**

**Secondary Characters Returning from Last Season**

**Vinnie**

**Max **(only in first few episodes)

**Leo**

**Characters Not Returning from Last Season**

**Piz: **His internship turned into a job offer; now goes to college part-time and works in NYC; Veronica and Piz drifted apart over the summer; is mentioned in a voiceover in the first episode.

**Parker: **In the first episode of the season Logan asks Mac if Parker is back at school yet. Mac explains she got back together with her high school boyfriend and transferred to a state university near her hometown.

**Returning Characters from Other Seasons**

**Hannah: **Logan's new love interest; more confident/less innocent than she was in Season 2, but still very sweet; main character this season; in opening credits

**New Characters**

**Matt: **Veronica's new love interest; junior at Hearst; cute with brown hair and eyes; math major but not dorky; normal guy: likes sports, has had relationships before but is currently single; lives in an apartment off-campus with a friend, Casper, who is a very minor character; Matt is a main character this season; in opening credits

**Sarah: **Keith's new love interest; around Keith's age; smart, professional, but subtly sexy with a sense of humor; not in opening credits but has more screen time than the other secondary characters

**Kate: **Hannah's roommate; tall and brunette; secondary character

**Allison: **Hannah's other roommate; petite and blond; secondary character

**Bret**: Hannah's boyfriend; blond and semi-pretty boy; secondary character

**Manny: **Client of Veronica's; dorky and baby-faced; peripheral character

**Scott: **Manny's roommate; good-looking and smooth; peripheral character

**Derek: **Fellow math major who has classes with Matt; lanky with dark hair; peripheral character

**Marcus: **Senior at Neptune High who interacts with Wallace; tall and athletic; peripheral character

**Oz: **Gang member who interacts with Weevil; kind of slimy with spiky hair; peripheral character

**Many other new and returning characters appear throughout the season but the ones above are the most fleshed-out ones that appear in multiple episodes.**

**Character Storylines **

**Keith**

– He lost the election. Now he's a PI again.

– He and Veronica bond again throughout this season.

– There are lots of funny situations where he goes head to head with Vinnie Van Lowe (the newly elected sheriff). Sometimes Keith wins, sometimes Vinnie wins. Leo often helps out Keith by secretly giving him information that Vinnie would prefer Keith not have.

– One episode: Max moves out of Mac's (details to follow) just as Keith gets romantically involved with Sarah (details to follow). Keith secretly wants Veronica to move out so he can bring Sarah back to his place sometimes. Veronica secretly wants to live with Mac and enjoy the "college lifestyle." Eventually they confide in each other and Veronica moves in with Mac, but they agree to one father-daughter, home-cooked (or at least ordered-in) meal each week.

**Sarah**

– She is a successful police detective who is transferred to the Neptune precinct to help them solve cases because they are always so inept. (She is reminiscent of the female characters found on shows like NYPD Blue and CSI.)

– Vinnie and Keith compete for her affections and Keith eventually wins.

– Veronica is a little prickly with Sarah at first (typical Veronica) but after Sarah helps out with the Weevil situation (details to follow), Veronica warms to her.

– She becomes a subtle mother-figure for Veronica towards the end of the season. (details to follow)

**Veronica**

– Works for Dad again as a PI. There is some humorous friction between them as she now thinks they are equals since she has her PI license, while he thinks she's still got a lot to learn.

– There is a scene in the first episode where Veronica tries to apologize for everything that happened which led to Keith losing the election but Keith stops her and proves, once again, that he is the best dad ever. He tells her that what happened in the past should stay there and he makes a joke about how he prefers to be "the underdog" among crime-solvers in Neptune anyway. He also expresses how happy he is to have his daughter working for him again, to which Veronica replies, "Don't you mean _with_ you?"

– Veronica has a geology class with Logan during the fall semester. There is a scene in the first episode of her walking into class on the first day while the she does a voiceover about having to take required classes-since she never loved bio, chem, or physics in high school, she chose Geology 101. _Veronica's Voice: _"Who do you find in a class about rocks?"_ Camera pans from a stereotypical group of jocks, to a group of stoners, to…Logan.)_

– She and Logan are uncomfortable at first. They slowly become friendlier over the first half of the season (kind of like in parts of Season 2-the chemistry is there but it is way below the surface).

– Veronica moves into an apartment with Mac. (details to follow)

– She meets Matt (details to follow) on a case. They are not romantic at first but the romance builds slowly. It is a healthy, appropriate, realistically–timed romance.

**Matt**

– He meets Veronica in the second episode when she is investigating a mystery-of-the week. (details to follow)

– Veronica does not have romance on her mind when working with Matt on the case so she is taken by surprise when he asks her if she'd like to get together some time at the end of the episode. She says she'd like that, but they leave it vague.

– Matt is slowly integrated into Veronica's life more and more throughout the next few episodes. They go on a few casual dates and eventually have a very hot first kiss. They do have sex but not until they have been together for awhile.

– **Matt/Veronica's Friends:** Matt easily earns Mac's approval as his math expertise makes him somewhat of a techie as well. When he meets Wallace, he shows his sports-fan side because he recognizes Wallace from the basketball team and gets super excited to meet and talk to him. Being a math guy, he's good with statistics and rattles off Wallace's stats to him. Of course, Wallace immediately thinks he's awesome. Logan is very reserved around Matt when Logan first finds out Matt and Veronica are dating. However, they slowly become, not necessarily friends, but at least friendly acquaintances over time.

– **Matt/Keith:** In the episode when Veronica finally decides to introduce Matt to Keith, she is very scared as Keith has not been a fan of her boyfriends in the past. However she is stunned to find that Keith and Matt immediately begin to get along with each other. Her surprise turns to horror later in the episode when Matt and Keith become "best buds." Eventually she confides to Matt that the fact that he and her dad get along so well freaks her out and Matt laughs at her. He continues to be well-liked by Keith but their "buddy-buddyness" only lasts for the one episode.

**Logan**

– Logan has a house on the beach with Dick.

– He is not mopey this season!

– He interacts with Veronica as a friend throughout the season. Although this season is not about LoVe, their chemistry is still always apparent. Viewers should get a sense that this pair _will_ find their way back to each other before the series ends. However, having steady, romantic relationships with other people is the right thing for Logan and Veronica this season.

– He runs into Hannah in the first episode and is immediately intrigued by her again. However, this time around he really has to win her over (details to follow) which makes him even more interested. His feelings for her are sincere and deepen throughout the season.

**Hannah**

– Bumps into Logan in the first episode. (She had no idea he went to Hearst.) Hannah is friendly but reserved with Logan. He asks what she has been up to and she tells him that she got a good therapist to deal with her issues about having a drug-dealing jerk for a father and she graduated a year early from boarding school. Now she is happily living with her two friends, Kate and Allison, and is beginning her freshman year at Hearst.

– Logan is clearly happy to see her and asks to go for coffee sometime. Hannah says that's probably not a good idea. When Logan asks why, Hannah explains that there are two reasons: 1) She hasn't forgotten that he used her to get at her father and 2) She has a boyfriend. She quickly says goodbye and walks away.

– In the next episode Logan and Dick run into Hannah and her new boyfriend, Bret. Logan immediately dislikes him but it is clear that Hannah thinks he's perfect.

– The Hannah and Logan relationship continues throughout the first half of the season with Logan pursuing her and Hannah slowly beginning to relent. Eventually, there is a mystery of the week about stolen exams and Bret becomes one of Veronica's suspects. Although he ends up not being the culprit, Veronica's sleuthing does reveal that he is an ass who is two-timing Hannah and Veronica catches it on camera. She is stuck with the uncomfortable task of telling Hannah the truth about her boyfriend. Hannah is obviously upset, although her and Logan's continuing interactions make it clear to the audience that this will pave the way for a Logan/Hannah reconciliation.

– Hannah and Logan become friendlier and flirtier the next episode and the episode after that there is a scene where Logan says something sweet and Hannah just looks at him and smiles. Without saying a word, she grabs him and pulls him in for a great kiss.

– They begin dating but they are not a sappy couple like Logan and Parker were (no cakes with their faces imprinted on them!). They might hold hands in public but they are not huge on the PDAs. In private, although their repartee is not up to par with the snarky fabulousness of Veronica and Logan's, Hannah can hold her own with Logan and has a goofy sense of humor that makes him laugh.

– Of course when Logan and Veronica find out about each other's respective romances with Hannah and Matt, there is a certain amount of awkwardness, but it is shown in a humorous way.

– Hannah often brings her roommates, Kate and Allison, with her to hang out with Logan, Dick, Wallace, etc. Mac, Veronica and the boys get along well with Kate and Allison, although they are only peripheral characters. Veronica and Allison, in particular, bond around the time when Hannah and Logan's romance becomes public as Veronica ends up confiding in Allison that even though she's happy with Matt, and she's happy for Logan and thinks Hannah is a great girl, it's still kind of weird for her. Allison is sympathetic and gives her the advice that it's just going to take time. Unfortunately, Allison's joke that "at least they won't be going on any double dates" is partially overheard by Hannah and Matt who love the idea which leads to a double date plot that occurs in the last episode before the midyear break. (details to follow)


	2. Chapter 2

**Character Storylines (contd.)**

**Wallace**

– Now that he is back from Africa, Wallace is more self-confident and worldly, but not in a cocky way. He is well-known and liked around campus, and he's doing very well on the basketball team.

– He dates throughout the year but has no long-term relationships.

– Wallace has as a class with Dick first semester and they become buddies (details below about how Dick has changed enough that he and Wallace would actually get along). They hang out and go out together a lot.

– He also becomes friendlier with Logan because of Dick. Since Wallace is still very close with Veronica (and therefore Mac), all of these characters hang out together and stay in each other's orbit this year.

– After the midyear break, Wallace gets asked to coach a youth basketball team that practices at the Neptune High School gym.

– Wallace bonds with a young boy on the team, Jonah, who is raised by his mother. Eventually there is a storyline where Jonah is hiding that he is being physically abused by his mother's new boyfriend. Keith helps Wallace catch the boyfriend and Jonah is saved.

– It also comes out during this episode that without our knowing, Lamb enlisted Vinnie two years ago to investigate the Mannings. Vinnie eventually got enough evidence and Lamb arrested the Mannings. Because they were rich and had good lawyers, the Mannings were able to keep everything out of the papers and they made a plea deal so that they would not go to prison. However, as part of the deal they lost custody of Lizzie and Grace and the girls were allowed to go live with their (not creepy and abusive) aunt in Florida.

**Mac**

– She and Max have an apartment together and seem very happy at first (Max dropped out of college but is making good money doing somewhat-legal computer stuff) but soon Mac begins to feel "domesticated." Max expects her to spend every evening with him, having dinner at home and playing video games. Eventually she breaks up with him because she's not ready to be that seriously committed to someone. He decides that if they aren't together, he has no ties to the Hearst College area anymore and leaves town, leaving Mac with the apartment (so Veronica can move in)!

– In the first half of the season, Mac has some semi-friendly interactions with Dick (since they are all hanging out now). Close to the midyear break there is a Mac-centric episode where she is hanging out with Dick and then later that night has a disturbing nightmare about Beaver. (Yay! Kyle Gallner gets to come back!). The nightmares continue for several nights and she eventually takes it out on Dick and breaks down in front of him. Dick actually comforts her and encourages her to see a therapist; he confesses it has helped him a lot since he started seeing one this past summer.

– Over the next few episodes Mac meets with a therapist and deals with her feelings about Beaver and even gets into her issues about being switched at birth. (Mac's therapy sessions are humorous yet poignant. She is her usual sardonic self with the therapist, yet also allows her vulnerability to show through.)

– Mac and Dick continue to become friendlier throughout the season and she leans on him for support as she deals with her issues. He, in turn, confides in her about his issues related to Beaver, etc.

**Dick**

– He is more multi-dimensional this season (particularly in his interactions with Mac), yet still classic Dick: i.e. hysterical with lots of one-liners!

– He interacts a lot with Wallace (hanging out/dating scene) and, later on in the season, with Mac.

– He has an arc right after the midyear break where he sincerely falls for a girl he is dating and then gets his heart broken when he discovers she is playing him for his money. He is hurt and reverts back to his old self for a little bit (getting too drunk and making comments that are more cruel than funny), but Mac calls him on it and he snaps out of it.

**Weevil**

– He is central to the first big mystery and is also involved in the second big mystery (many details to follow)

**Mysteries-of-the-Week **

(Obviously, this isn't all of them but these are the ones that came into my head as I was working on the character storylines.)

**Second Episode (introduces Matt)**

– The new Hearst dean hires Veronica to look into the fundraisers run by the various student groups on campus. (The dean mentions that he decided to hire Veronica because Dean O'Dell had talked his ear off last year about how amazing she was.)

–He explains that whenever the student organizations have fundraisers, they are required to report the money they raise for charity minus their expenses to the campus administration. The new dean noticed that the amount of money raised dropped significantly last year, although the same number of fundraisers were held. He wants Veronica to find out which, if any, groups are not reporting the money they raised correctly. She goes to the math department for help since she needs a formula to predict how much money each type of fundraiser should have both cost and raised and compare it to what was reported. She is referred to Matt and with his help, she solves the case.

– There is a funny part in this episode where she has to go talk to the Pi Sigs because fraternities and sororities are some of the organizations that run fundraisers. Of course all of the Pi Sigs are as happy to see Veronica as she is to see them. However, Matt confirms that the Pi Sigs are not guilty of misreporting their fundraiser earnings.

**Three Episodes before the Midyear Break**

– This is another mystery-of-the week where Matt's math skills come in handy. It is about a student sports gambling ring.

– A freshman named Manny comes to Veronica for help. He explains that he won big on a game and went to collect his money from the student running the ring, Derek. On his way home, someone in a black mask knocked him out and stole the money. He hires Veronica to help him find out who stole the money. (He gambled with his tuition money for next semester and now he's scared his parents are going to be super pissed.)

– Veronica's first suspect is Derek since it was a big win on an unlikely team and he must have lost money. It turns out that Derek is another math major. Matt adds to her suspicions about Derek when he tells her a story of how he and Derek had a Statistical Data Analysis course together freshman year and another student in the class challenged a theory Derek presented in class one day. The professor congratulated the other student on recognizing the faults in Derek's theory. The following weekend Derek picked a fight with the student at a party and threatened him with a broken beer bottle to never humiliate him again.

– Derek ends up being a red herring and Veronica eventually discovers that the culprit was actually Manny's roommate, Scott. (He was in debt from his own gambling and knew how much money Manny had won and that he was going to pick it up that night.)

– However, Veronica also discovers (with Matt's help) that Derek was using his math skills to fix his gambling ring and make more money for himself. Veronica exposes Derek at the student union in front of a crowd which, judging from the angry faces of some of the guys, includes some of the gamblers he cheated.

– Throughout the rest of the season, Veronica occasionally runs into Manny, who now worships the ground she walks on. She also runs into Derek and Scott, who are obviously not as pleased as Manny to see her (similar to the Pi Sigs).

**The Third Episode after the Midyear Break**

– This is a fun mystery-of-the-week that occurs at Neptune High while Wallace is coaching the youth basketball team there.

– Wallace has an assistant coach, Marcus, who is a senior at Neptune (and one of the stars of the high school basketball team). Marcus calls Wallace to tell him he can no longer help him coach because he has been suspended and cannot participate in any activities on school grounds. He explains that as he was leaving physics class, a copy of a test answer key fell out of his backpack. Marcus swears he is innocent and has no idea how it got there.

– Wallace believes Marcus and enlists Veronica's help to prove his innocence.

– There is a very funny scene in the episode where Veronica questions Principal Clemmons about Marcus's suspension. The humor continues when cynical Veronica, who is not happy about having to return to the place where she, and so many other teenagers, endured years of misery, is surprised to find that she is now a "legend" among the student body. They have all heard of her amazing detective skills and all the things that went on when she was at the school. All the high school boys drool over her and the girls try to get her to make a guest appearance at their "Winter Wonderland" dance.

– Veronica eventually proves that Marcus was set up by a jealous teammate who wanted to see him fall from grace. Marcus's suspension is revoked and he is reinstated as Wallace's assistant coach.

**Author's Note**

Thank you so much for your reviews! I would love to turn this into a real fanfic with 22 chapters for each "episode" of the season, but unfortunately, I don't know if I'll ever have the time to do it. If anyone wants to use the ideas in their own story, feel free-I'd love to read it! For now, I'm going to continue with the season outline I already have planned in my head.

As for the LoVe fans, don't worry, I'm one of you! In my opinion, VM should have continued on television for many more seasons. With that in mind, I felt that after the amount of breakups and makeups that occurred between Veronica and Logan in Season Three, it was time to take a breather from these two as a romantic couple. I think that by having them develop as individuals and rekindle their friendship over the course of this season, they will be a stronger couple when they eventually get back together. If it helps, I already know exactly how I plan to break up Matt and Veronica and Logan and Hannah in "Season Five." :)

My next update will be the first big mystery which will take place over the first half of the season.


	3. Chapter 3

**First Big Mystery**

This isn't a traditional _Veronica Mars_ mystery in that there isn't one big crime committed that then leads to a whodunit for the rest of the season. It is more a series of crimes that get increasingly more violent and all end up being committed by a new gang in the Neptune area.

– Weevil plays a large role in this storyline. He made some money off the student ID card thing during the summer and then quit his janitor job at Hearst. He has now started to hang out with this new gang. Unlike with the PCHers, Weevil is not the leader of this group. He's a newbie and has to prove himself. Weevil think the gang is involved in the same things that the PCHers were (stealing cars, etc.). But he soon finds out that they are also involved in dealing drugs and weapons too. Weevil's not comfortable with it but he's already in too deep to do anything about it.

– There is another low man on the totem pole, Oz, who is constantly sucking up to the gang leaders (in a gang member-type way). However Weevil's car-thieving expertise makes him a new favorite among the leaders and Oz is clearly jealous and holds a grudge against Weevil.

– The gang's crimes affect the Hearst campus in almost every episode throughout the first half of the season. For example, Hannah's roommate, Kate, is one of several people whose car is stolen.

– There is also a situation that occurs at a bar Dick and Wallace are hanging out at where a guy threatens another guy with a gun that we saw Weevil (reluctantly) supply to him. The guy doesn't know how to handle a gun and it goes off accidentally, whizzing close enough to Dick to shatter the mug of beer he is drinking.)

– Vinnie/the police and Keith/Veronica look into all these incidents as they occur and at times suspect the gang, but they cannot prove anything. (Anyone who knows the gang is involved is either bribed or threatened into not talking.)

**The Second to Last Episode Before the Midyear Break**

– There is a very sad mystery-of-the-week about three Hearst students who all OD the same weekend. One of the students who dies is a "background" character that has been around throughout the season. (Dick and Wallace had class with him and hung out with him sometimes.)

– It eventually comes out that the three students had all taken laced Ecstasy and Veronica (with Keith's help) finds the student on campus that dealt the drugs to the victims. We (the audience) find out that the student dealer's supplier is Weevil's gang, however, the gang is covert enough that the student dealer never knew anything about his supplier so neither Keith and Veronica, nor Vinnie and the police can trace it back to the gang.

– In this episode, Weevil is very affected by the fact that three innocent (well, except for the drug-taking) kids died because of something he is involved in and he privately shows the audience that in some ways he is disappointed that the gang is not caught for this.

– Oz, still holding a grudge against Weevil, is the only one of the gang to notice that Weevil isn't particularly happy that the gang got off scot-free.

– At the end of the episode Weevil shows up at Keith's office and it is clear he is ready to confess all (he literally has tears in his eyes).

**The Last Episode Before the Midyear Break**

– We find out that Weevil confessed everything to Keith and that they have decided to work together to bring down the gang. Keith has Sarah pull a favor with the DA so that Weevil will not be arrested if his cooperation leads to bringing down the big players in the gang.

– During the episode, Veronica realizes that something is going down with Weevil and Keith but for once, she stays out of it.

– Weevil goes to the gang wearing a wire and gets the main players to admit to enough crimes to get them all arrested. Keith and Sarah and a few police officers (including Leo) are listening and come in to make the arrest.

– Unfortunately, suspicious Oz had been following Weevil and figured out what Weevil was doing. Before Keith, Sarah, and the police can bust in, Oz exposes Weevil.

– There is an intense scene where the gang pulls their guns on Weevil as Keith, Sarah, and the police rush in, and there is a big standoff. A shootout begins and one of the gang members is shot dead by Leo. Keith is about to be shot by another gang member but Weevil pushes Keith out of the way and is shot in the shoulder. The police eventually are able to injure or kill enough of the gang members that the rest surrender. Keith yells for an ambulance for the injured Weevil and later walks with the stretcher that Weevil is laid on to the ambulance. Vinnie shows up and is pissed that his officers somehow didn't think they needed to fill him in what was going down that night. (There are some funny quips between Keith and Vinnie.)

– During this same episode, Veronica actually has the B plot for once which is an uncomfortable double date for Hannah and Logan and Veronica and Matt. Although many awkward (and humorous) situations come up (this is when Hannah and Matt find out a lot of details about the Veronica/Logan relationship that they would probably rather not know), in the end all works out well.

– The last scene of the episode takes place on Christmas Eve in the hospital where Weevil is recuperating. Some adorable families (each with one member who is wearing a hospital gown and is obviously a patient) are shown singing Christmas carols and hanging ornaments on the hospital's Christmas tree. Weevil is then shown lying in bed in his darkened hospital room, all alone.

– Suddenly Veronica and Keith storm the room, wearing Santa hats and singing carols off-key. Weevil is very happy to see them and mentions that his grandmother still won't come see him because she is so mad at him for getting himself in such a bad situation.

– The tone turns serious for a moment as both Keith and Veronica reprimand Weevil for his involvement with the gang. Weevil is very humble and tells them he knows he messed up and then he thanks Keith for helping him out. Keith, in turn, thanks Weevil for taking a bullet for him.

– The tone becomes light again as Veronica starts decorating Weevil's room with tinsel. The episode ends with a fadeout from the window of the hospital room, with Veronica, Keith, and Weevil inside laughing and tossing tinsel at each other.

**Second Half of the Season**

– Weevil comes to Keith and asks to be allowed to work for him again. Keith references how his short employment with Keith the previous year did not turn out well, not to mention his recent gang-related activities, but Weevil argues his case and Keith eventually relents.

– At first Weevil is relegated to being Keith and Veronica's assistant (some amusing scenes occur where he is sent out for complex coffee orders and take-out for the "hard-working" PIs, etc.) but slowly he begins to work on investigations with Keith and Veronica.

– The first case that Weevil really handles on his own is for a hot, twenty-something woman who needs to prove that her late grandfather intended to leave his estate to her. She is so grateful when he finds the evidence she needs that she invites him over to her place for "coffee." (Weevil happily agrees.)

**Author's Note**

My next update will be the second big mystery (there's a murder!) and will conclude the season. Thank you again for your reviews. I really enjoy writing this and reading your reviews afterwards!


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Big Mystery**

**First Episode after the Midyear Break **

– In the previews for this episode we find out someone will die so there should be tension for the audience throughout the episode as they wonder who it will be.

– Matt and his roommate, Casper, decide to throw a "Night before Classes Start" get-together at Matt's place. Matt and Veronica run into Hannah and Logan earlier that day and invite them to the party. Veronica suggests Hannah bring Allison and Kate along too.

– Veronica arrives at Matt's that evening at the same time as Allison, Kate, and Hannah and Veronica and Allison park next to each other in the apartment complex's parking lot. (Logan is coming with Dick.) Hannah and Veronica are more comfortable than they have ever been with each other and the girls all walk in together.

– When Logan and Dick arrive, Dick asks Veronica where Mac is. Veronica mentions that Mac had a family wedding that weekend but she should be coming back to school tonight and knows to come over to Matt's when she gets back. (The background music after Veronica says this is ominous, making it clear that Mac is a possible victim). Mac never shows up.

– Everyone is shown having fun at the party. Veronica, Matt, Hannah, Logan, and Dick are hanging out together. Allison comes over and tells Hannah she is not feeling so well. Hannah convinces her to go home and says that she's going home with Logan anyway and she'll find a ride home for Kate. Kate (who is definitely tipsy) is seen dancing and laughing with a guy we haven't seen before. (Again, the music and the focus on Kate should make the audience consider her as another possible victim.)

– Around the same time, Veronica gets out her phone to call Wallace and see why he isn't there yet but she realizes she has no battery left. She borrows Matt's phone but only gets Wallace's voicemail. She decides not to worry about it and continues to enjoy herself. (Wallace is now another possible victim.)

– They all end up staying super late and around 4 am they get the idea to walk to a diner down the street for breakfast. As they walk out, Hannah notices that Allison's car is still in the parking lot. As the group walks over they see Allison's lifeless body laying on the ground near her car. (DUN, DUN, DUN!)

**Rest of the Episodes Leading Up to the Season Finale:**

– Everyone's grief over Allison's death is shown over several episodes. Hannah is obviously the most affected and Logan tries his best to comfort her.

– The day after the party, both Vinnie/the police and Keith/Veronica are on the case. The police discover that Allison was strangled with a piece of wire. They deduce that the fact that her wallet wasn't taken, her keys and car weren't taken, and she wasn't sexually assaulted means that it wasn't a random act. However, they hit a dead end right away in that there is absolutely no one with a motive to kill Allison.

– We also find out that Mac and Wallace are fine-Mac got back late and was too tired to go to the party and a girl we had seen Wallace go on a date with previously had stopped by his dorm room to "welcome him back" to school.

– Veronica eventually realizes that her phone is still not charged. She plugs it in and sees she has a voicemail from last night. It is a male voice that says his name is Billy Johnson and he's a student at Hearst. He asks her to meet him that night because he heard about her detective skills and desperately needs her help. He asks her to come alone because he's kind of embarrassed about the situation but insists he's not a weirdo. He wants to meet at 10:00 that night in the student union (where there would be lots of people). He also mentions he's willing to pay whatever it takes.

– Veronica does some research and finds out there is no Hearst student named Billy Johnson. She also realizes that in order to be at the student union at 10:00 the night before, she would have had to have left Matt's exactly when Allison did. She thinks about the fact that they are both blond and petite and were both wearing jeans and dark coats that night and that their cars were parked next to each other. She deduces that the killer meant to strangle her, not Allison.

– When Veronica realizes Allison died in her place, it is Sarah that she breaks down in front of. Sarah comforts her and gives her the "you can't look at it like that/it's not your fault" speech. (A bonding moment for them.)

– Matt and Veronica's relationship also hits a stumbling block when Veronica realizes she was the intended target. It brings back past feelings for Veronica (when she thought the same thing about the bus crash, what would have happened if she had called Lilly to hang out the day Aaron killed her, etc.) All of this causes her to shut down and push everyone away (as she so loves to do.) Matt, of course, wants to be with her nonstop to be sure she is protected which causes friction between them. (This happens over a couple of episodes.) After a bad fight, Veronica eventually confides in him about all the tragic events in her life and he comforts her. He agrees not to hover and she agrees to be honest with him about what she is feeling and not put up walls between them.

– New tension also arises between Hannah and Veronica (and therefore Veronica and Logan) when it comes out that Veronica was the intended victim. Hannah doesn't blame Veronica but she can't look at her without seeing Allison's face and playing the "what if" game.

– The investigation continues throughout the rest of the season. The voicemail came from a call made from a public payphone on campus (the voice was altered). Witnesses near the payphone are interviewed and mention several people who they saw using it which creates some vague leads. Many suspects come up and are discarded. (Not surprisingly, there are quite a few people who had a motive to kill Veronica.)

**Two Hour Season Finale **

– Veronica comes closer to finding the killer. She is pretty sure it is one of the guys that she busted for the student ID card thing the year before. (He was expelled and disowned by his parents so he holds a big grudge and they ran into each other in the beginning of this season.)

– Veronica is on her way to the PI office on a Sunday night (she, Keith, and Weevil made plans to work late on the case), when she gets a text from Matt asking her to meet him at the math department because he thinks he figured something out and wants to show her. She calls Keith to tell him Matt might have found something and she will call him later. Once she gets to the math building she is grabbed from behind by... ...Derek!

– At the same time, Keith and Weevil are at the office working on the case. Matt shows up with coffee for everyone (he wanted to bring Veronica her favorite no-foam, hazelnut latte to cheer her up as she works on the case) and is surprised that Veronica isn't there. When Keith says that Veronica just called to say she was meeting Matt at the math department and Matt says he doesn't know anything about it, they realize something is very wrong. As they all run out the door Keith yells at Matt to call campus police and at Weevil to call Vinnie.

– Meanwhile, Derek has dragged Veronica to an empty classroom. As she tries to struggle out of his grip, he tells her how easy it is to piggyback onto someone's cell phone and send a text message; that is, if you have any intelligence. He also reveals his hatred for her for exposing his fixed gambling ring and for her snotty little comments belittling him. He is also not pleased that he had to take the risk of killing again since he got Allison instead of her the first time. Then he says that actually he kind of enjoys the act of killing and that maybe he'll keep ridding the world of all the people who have humiliated him in his lifetime. (He clearly is on his way to becoming a serial killer.)

–Veronica fights back and gets away from Derek but he catches up to her and tackles her. She hits her head and isn't knocked out but is too woozy to fight back anymore. Derek puts a wire around her neck and begins to strangle her. As Veronica begins to pass out, she sees several blurry figures in the doorway and hears someone yell her name.

– Veronica wakes up in the hospital with Matt by her side. He explains that the police got to her in time and Derek is in jail. (Leo and his partner had been on campus investigating the case when Weevil had called; Leo was the one she had heard yell her name.)

– Matt tells Veronica that he made Keith go get a cup of coffee but he'll probably be back soon since he hasn't left her side since they arrived on the scene at the math department. Matt then tells her that he feels terrible (like it is all his fault because she may never have crossed paths with Derek if it weren't for him). Veronica reassures him that there's no reason for him to feel like that, and quips that she would have figured out Derek had fixed the gambling ring last semester with or without Matt's help.

– Keith then comes in and runs over to Veronica when he sees she is awake. They have a sweet father-daughter moment.

– The rest of the episode shows Veronica being released from the hospital and everyone coming to visit her. Hannah apologizes for her behavior and the tension between her and Veronica lifts somewhat.

– Also, Keith asks Veronica's permission to propose to Sarah. (There's a joke where Veronica asks, "Shouldn't you be asking _her_ father, not _your _daughter?," which leads to a speech about how important Veronica is to Keith and how he wants to be sure she is comfortable with this. Veronica gives her approval of Sarah.

**Last Scenes of the Season Finale (In backwards order**)

– Weevil enrolls in a PI course so he'll be prepared to get his official license.

– Wallace says goodbye before he heads back to Africa for a second summer. (He will be back in time for the fall semester.)

– Logan and Hannah leave flowers at the memorial site that's been created on campus for Allison. They have a sweet moment and walk away hand in hand.

– Mac and Dick are hanging out at Logan and Dick's house and end up in the clichéd (yet fantastic) play-fighting situation that culminates in a "will they/won't they" kiss moment.

– Keith proposes and Sarah happily says yes.

– Matt and Veronica cuddle on the couch at Mac and Veronica's. There's a knock on the door, Veronica opens it and it is Lianne, looking happy and healthy, …………………………………and holding Jake Kane's hand who is also smiling.

– Last shot: _Veronica's shocked face and her voiceover:_ "What the frak?"

**Author' Note**

Thank you for sticking with this to the end!

glamorouspirate: I do not have plans to write this out as a real fanfic in the near future. (I would love to but I really don't have the time and I tend to struggle with dialogue.)

Poisoned Princess: I tried to look on a couple of sites to see if Weevil's grandmother is dead but I couldn't find any info. If she is…oops! :)

I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you again for your reviews!


End file.
